eeveelutionfandomcom-20200213-history
Guidelines
These are the guidelines for the Eeveelution Wikia. These are mandatory to follow and should NOT be tolerated by the staff. If you are seen treating these rules like trash, it can lead to a warning, a straight ban, or an exile from Eeveelution Wiki! Guidelines Editing/Article Guidelines # Do NOT start an edit war. That is by disagreeing with one's edit, and changing it back. Then the disagreed edit gets reverted back and goes on and on. Those edit wars should be handled by Administration members. # Do not vandalize! Vandalizing is an act of mess on an article and those are strictly forbidden! Our articles took hard work and are supposed to be respected by all users. If you vandalize three times, you will be exiled from all of Eeveelution Wikia! # Please use proper grammar/spelling! '''Articles are meant to be informational, and some people cannot understand lazy spelling and grammar! We advise you to check your spelling before you publish/edit an article. Misspelling words are underlined in red. Grammar includes periods, quotations, etc. If not, this would rather not lead to a warning but fixed by staff. # '''Do not add Fan art in a page! This will also not lead to a warning, but a removal. Articles are supposed to use original images, not fan art. # Do not post inappropriate content! Our community directs to young users, and we cannot allow this! We want to protect our community, and not let anyone get interested in these type on content! # Center table images. We recommend those to keep the tables tidy. # Only add a necessary page. Theories, creepypastas, and blogs should not have the need to be in an article. Only Eeveelutions, Eeveelution specials, and other Eevee-related official items can be articles. Other information should be in a blog. # Do not plagiarize! '''That is by copying information from another website and posting it into an article. You can take inspiration from another website(Such as Bulbapedia) but NOT just copying and pasting the whole thing into an article. # '''Categorize. Every article needs a category to go with it to describe what article is it. Blog/Discussion Guidelines # Do not copy one's blog into yours. That is also like stealing one's content and putting it into yours. Please have original typing and NOT copying another's blog. # Do not spam! '''Spamming blogs and comments will lead straight to a warning and would be annoying for the users to see spam topics. Spamming topics will be deleted by the staff. # '''Please do not curse! Again, we are directed to young audience and cursing will not be allowed. # Do not post inappropriate content! '''This is explained at Rule 5 of the editing guidelines # '''Do not bully! It is okay to share your opinion, but it is not okay to shout out and be rude about it! Drama can occur, and none of us want to see it. User Page Guidelines # You can only edit your page 5 times a week only. '''This is to prevent edit farming to become a moderator. Reverting vandalism edits doesn't count in that manner. # '''Do not vandalize other user pages! '''Again, some users took their time to create their user pages in big ways. Vandalizing user pages is like vandalizing articles. If your reason is being rude to them, '''don't do it. Report it to an administrator instead of doing these type of revenge. If the reason is being mean about your favorite thing, is bored, or doing it randomly, that's no excuse. Administration Guidelines These rules apply to the administration team only! # Do not become sane and abuse your rank! This can cause harm to the whole wikia, and counts as vandalizing. This can lead straight to ban and your demotion. # Do not force others to do stuff because of your higher rank! That counts as bullying, and it can lead to a demotion warning. # Do not be a sore winner! Being a sore winner is bragging, making fun of someone because they didn't make it, and stating you passed because you're better than that person. It can quickly lead to a demotion warning and a straight demotion if it's too severe and hurt the person.